The Sum of the Parts in the Start of the Beginning
by Margarine Fly
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 5x22 AND 5x23 - As she reaches for her seatbelt, her eyes fall on the St. Christopher necklace dangling from her neck. Her fingers close around the medallion as memories of a year ago flash through her mind...
1. Chapter 1: The flight

**PAIRING****: Booth/Brennan **

**SPOILERS****: The parts in the sum, The boy with the answer, The beginning in the end **

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own Bones or any of its characters… i wish i did though =)**

**NOTES****: This is my first ever Bones fan fiction ! I really hope you like it.**

**

* * *

****The ****Sum of the Parts in the Start of the Beginning  
**

The low monotonous humming sound of the aircraft engines is interrupted by the voice of the flight attendant coming over the intercom in clear and precise tones. "Please fasten your seatbelts as we are getting ready to land at Washington National Airport". Dr. Brennan sits up straight and follows the instructions she already knows by heart. She stows away her tray table and puts her seat back in its full upright and most uncomfortable position. As she reaches for her seatbelt, her eyes fall on the St. Christopher necklace dangling from her neck. Her fingers close around the medallion as memories of a year ago flash through her mind.

. *. * . * .

"_I've been offered the chance to head up the Maluku Island project…"._

"_Yeah, I heard. Daisy told Sweets and Sweets told me"  
Booth avoids looking at her face but she can hear the soft accusation in his voice.__"Oh", Brennan replies guiltily. She knows that he is disappointed that someone else has broken the news to him before she has. It remains quiet for a brief second as Brennan tries to think of the best way to inform Booth about her decision. _

_"I'd like to accept."  
In the list of numerous skills she possessed, subtlety was one of the few she was lacking._

"_I thought you already had", Booth answers with a defeated tone in his voice. __His answer surprises her. "We've been partners for five years Booth! I wouldn't make a decision like this before talking to you-". __He forces himself to laugh. "Bones, look, you don't need my permission okay. It's cool". He turns his face away from her so she can't read the lies that cloud his eyes.  
__"You say that, but you won't look at me." Her voice is louder, even a bit frustrated now. "You're the one who taught me the value of making eye contact… so please?" She was begging. He never was able to deny her anything. This moment being no exception._

_"I'm sorry" he sighs honestly, turning his head to her. Their eyes immediately lock and she nods knowingly. "I just don't do really good with change I guess."_

_"Better than I am", she confesses._

_"Pyramids are better at change than you are" Booth retorts, trying to lighten the atmosphere. When Brennan opens her mouth to start, what he knows will be a literal interpretation or scientific ramble about pyramids, he cuts her off: "…it's a joke okay? I was being affectionate."_

. *. * . * .

A soft smile plays around Brennan's lips as she realises that she still doesn't get the joke. She turns the medallion around in her palm and her fingers trace the engraved outline of Saint Christopher. As the story goes, Christopher dedicated his life to carrying people across a wild and dangerous stream. One day a child appeared before him and asked to be carried to the other side. As Christopher waded through the river he noticed that the little child steadily increased in weight until he found his tiny burden so heavy it was almost impossible to bear. When he asked the baby why he weighed so much, the child replied that he carried the world's sins upon his shoulders.

That story always reminds her of Booth. He's like that in a way, she thinks. She couldn't really determine whether it was Christopher or the baby that reminded her of Booth. "Both", she decides. She had learned to understand long ago that Booth, like the child, bore the weight of the world on his shoulders. During their cases together he took every death personally. Feeling like it was his fault the victims got killed. Because he didn't connect the dots in time to save them. She also knew that besides that, he carried his own 'heavy luggage' from his time as a sniper. That's why he joined the FBI in the first place. For him it was a way of making amends. Instead of taking lives, he wanted to save them.  
Like Christopher he dedicates his life caring for the people he loves. Brennan knows that Booth's world revolves around his son Parker. That he would do anything for him. And for her. He would lay down his life for anyone he cares about. Including his men in Afghanistan. "Booth has the psyche of a true warrior. It's a miracle he hasn't gone back to the army long before this", she remembers Daisy telling her. Her thoughts drift back to their conversation.

. *. * . * .

W_ill you go back to the army?" she asks Booth.  
He nods. "It's what's best for me right now".  
__  
"I'll only be gone for a year" she states, making it sound like she'll only be gone for a few days.  
"Me too.", Booth copies her indifferent voice. "So what's a year right?"  
"The time it takes for the earth to make a full revolution around the sun." she __replies. As Booth just stares at her without blinking, she knows she's being too literal again.  
"In the scheme of things, you know, the grand scheme", he explains to her. "Oh".  
"I'm just saying: a year is just, you know, not too bad." He lies._

_"Right."_  
_"Right."_

_"We can come back, pick up where we left off." Brennan starts. "Nothing really has to change." As the reality of their separation is starting to kick in she's already beginning to feel uncertain about her decision. Booth nods but then changes his mind: "No, things have to change!" he says firmly. The way they've been circling each other these last weeks has to stop. Neither of them had talked about the kiss they'd shared. And just when he believed he had scared her away by confessing how he felt about her, she pulled him in closer, asking him to dance at the reunion. Hell, she had even nestled her head in his neck, right after telling him there was no future for them. He is confused. He needs time to think._  
_  
Brennan doesn't say anything and Booth raises his coffee mug. "Hey, I taught you about eye contact, you taught me about evolution, so… here's to change." His mug connects with hers. "To change" she says before taking a sip of her coffee._

"_I have to go", Brennan tells Booth. "Caroline's already breathing down my neck for not finding anything solid on this hoarder case'. She gathers her stuff and stands up to leave as Booth grabs her hand and pulls her back._

"_Wait", he says. His free hand slips in his pocket and he pulls out a tiny locket. She recognizes it immediately. "Your St. Christopher Medal."  
"I want you to keep it with you Bones". He places it in her hand. "It's the protector of travel. It will keep you safe." Booth half expects her to make a comment about the huge social contract such a gift presents, but instead she surprises him by placing a quick kiss on his cheek.  
"Thanks Booth", she tells him with an emotion packed voice. He gently rubs his thumb over her knuckles and she squeezes his hand once before letting it go. "Be careful in Afghanistan… try not to get kidnapped or ambushed or …sunburned." Booth smiles inwardly at the fact that she presents a sunburn to be as dangerous as a terrorist attack._

"I love you too Bones."  
She looks at him with a questioning look. "What, I.."  
"The proffering of overly solicitous advice is indicative of love". His words linger between them for a moment until Brennan softly smiles at him.

_"I love you too"._

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

. *. * . * .

**N/B: I hope you like it so far. Reviews make my day... and encourage me to write another chapter =). By the way, I speak Dutch so if you came across some major spelling errors or detected funny sounding sentences, please let me know! *Constructive criticism is welcomed***

**If you would like to beta-read my next chapter, I'll happily accept all applicants. **

Big thanks to '206' for the little spelling check =)


	2. Chapter 2: The reunion

**Chapter 2**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Reagan National Airport. we will be taxiing soon. For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated until the Captain turns off the 'Fasten Seat Belt' sign."

At hearing the voice of the flight attendant Booth wakes up from his silent reverie. He looks around his seat for his bag and checks to make sure all his personal belongings are still there. He turns on his cell phone and it starts to vibrate in his hand as two new messages make their way through. The first message is from Cam, telling him where he can pick up his rental car. The other one's a voice message from Parker. His eyes start to cloud over at hearing his son's voice. He wished that he could see Parker today, but Rebecca had already called him a few days earlier to tell him they wouldn't make it back in time from Vermont to welcome him home. He was disappointed but at least he had something to look forward to. As he closes his cell phone he reads the illuminated digits on the screen. 13:15h. Less then 2 hours until he sees her again.

Unconsciously, he checks his reflection in the window. "_Hair okay?...check! - Shirt okay?... a bit wrinkled from the flight but it'll do"_. He continues to mentally check off his list. "_Shoes, teeth…_" He realises that the prospect of seeing her is actually making him feel nervous.

"_C'mon B-man"_, he reassures himself. "_This is Bones we're talking about. The same woman you've been working with for over half a decade. Get a grip."_

As soon as the short 'Unfasten Seat Belt' signal sounds Booth gathers his things from the overhead bins and hurries to the front of the plane. He's glad the military sent his luggage already ahead so he doesn't have to waste precious time collecting his bags. He hurries through the arrival hall to collect the car key that is stored in one of the small lockers near the entrance of the airport.

"_Gotcha." _He exits the building and takes the pedestrian tunnel. "B26", he sighs. "Where the hell are you". He scurries passed dozens of cars before finding the right spot. As he approaches the black SUV, the door is thrown open.

"Seeley", a voice welcomes him enthusiastically.

"Camille, what are you doing here." Booth pulls her into a hug.

"Well, I couldn't let you come home without a welcoming committee." She pulls away and takes a good look at him. "No injuries?", she asks him, relief apparent in her voice.

"Alive and kicking", Booth replies while lowering himself in the passenger seat. "Besides, I didn't really have front line duty. It was more like a behind-the-scenes kind of thing."

"Have you had lunch yet?" Dr. Saroyan questions him. "We can stop by the diner if you want."

"Thanks Cam, but I promised Bones I'd meet her in less than an hour. Can you drop me off near Lincoln Memorial?"

"Sure thing", she says while throwing him a knowing smile. She had always 'rooted' for Booth and Brennan's relationship. Secretly off course, out of fear that Brennan would lynch her on the spot if she would ever bring it up. During the time they had worked together, Cam had more then once overheard overly intimate telephone conversations between the two. Naturally, both kept on insisting their relationship to be strictly platonic and professional. But she knew better.

Forty-five minutes later she drops Booth off near West Potomac Park.

"Say hi to doctor Brennan for me", Camille yells after him before Booth slams the door shut. Then she's off.

As Booth makes his way towards the reflecting pool, he enjoys the sight of the National Mall. "Damn, it's good to be back", he sighs. After spending time in Afghanistan, he was thankful to be coming home to a place he loved, with people he loved.

He spots their coffee cart and smiles inwardly at the memories it holds.

"Two coffees, regular", he orders looking around to see if there's any hint of his former colleague. He's getting nervous and his thoughts begin to travel: "What if she forgot? .. or what if she isn't coming back at all?. … Is this the right date? – Did we even agree to a date?, he panics. "Oh right, she sent a message last week with a date and time", he remembers now. It was her only message in months. "July 17 – 15:00, kiss B." It was short, but it meant the world to him. He had not sent her any text messages nor called her while he was abroad, wanting to give her all the space and time she needed. It was also what was best for him at the time. He couldn't allow himself to get side-tracked. His head needed to be in the war…

And then, he sees her…

Blue eyes. Only a few feet away. He swallows hard as the mere sight of her leaves him breathless. She's wearing a light summer dress and he notices that her hair is shorter, and darker with side swept bangs across her forehead. _"She is beautiful."_

He watches her eyes glide over the reflecting pool to the coffee cart and then to the bench right next to it. Her gaze settles on his face and a smile forms on her lips as he stands up and calls out her name.

"Bones!"

She takes a step towards him and that simple movement makes him aware of his own body. His heart is beating faster then it did two minutes ago and he sighs happily, knowing that even though some things about her may have changed, the way he feels about her hasn't.

"Booth!", she utters while hugging him tightly. He returns the favour by sneaking his arms around her waist and gently squeezing her sides. He inhales her perfume and as they slowly break apart he drinks in the sight of her sun kissed skin and cherry lips.

"You look great Bones", he verbalizes his thoughts.  
She tilts her head to smile at him. "Thanks Booth. I'm glad to see you made it back in one piece."

He grins at her while lowering himself back on to the bench. He gently tugs at her hand to indicate that she should come sit next to him. "Coffee?", he asks her as he already hands her the paper mug without waiting for an answer. She gratefully takes a sip of the burning hot liquid.

"So how was _Ma-Poo-poo?",_ Booth starts the conversation.

"It's Maluku", she corrects him and she shrugs her shoulders. "When I left for Indonesia I believed we would find a crucial missing link in the evolution chain. Our find was one of the best preserved fossil primates I have ever come across, including both skeleton, soft body tissue and even contents of the digestive track."

"Wow, that sounds…interesting", he comments.

"Not so much", Brennan replies, disappointment dripping from her voice. "Turns out it was just a hoax by the Indonesian government to attract fresh money to the islands."  
Booth gently places his hand on her leg. "I'm sorry Bones that you didn't find the monkey of all monkeys out there in the jungle. I know how much you wanted to find something that would change history."

"It's okay though", Brennan assures him. "The time alone was good for me. I needed to get away from all the murders and the sadness…and us", she admits.

Booth is impressed. Twelve months ago, she wouldn't have been able to admit that to him. She would talk about him and herself but never about 'us'. It seemed that she really had used the time off to set some things straight. Although, he couldn't deny that the small remark of wanting to get away from him stung a little.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**. * . * . ***

**N/B: Sorry that the story is so short, but I can only write like 2 lines/day in between work and my dance training. I just wanted to post something already because I have no idea when I'll be able to finish it. - Review if you like - pretty please ;-)**

**If you find spelling errors etc... please let me know so I can correct the story :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The truth

**Chapter 3**

"So, Sergeant Major. How was your mission?" Brennan changes the subject easily while tossing her empty cup in the bin next to the coffee cart.

Booth copies her move and stands up to stretch his legs. "Honestly? It was hard." He confesses. "And I don't just mean the rolling around in the mud and the lack of sleep and hygiene." He helps her to stand and they begin to walk around the reflecting pool. It's just that my heart really wasn't into it."

"So why did you go?", Brennan wants to know. "You didn't have to. You'd already served your country before while in the Army Rangers, and every day as an FBI-agent."

He looks away nervously, wondering if he should tell her the truth. He doesn't want to make the same mistake he did a year ago: admitting his true feelings and ending up with his heart shattered.

"_We shouldn't keep secrets from each other". _An echo of what seems like a lifetime ago brings him back to his senses.

He clears his throat before settling his dark eyes on her face. "I just couldn't stay behind here, alone, knowing that everything would remind me of your absence. The diner, the Jeffersonian… all the streets we've walked on." He glances uncertainly at her trying to read her expression. He hopes his honesty didn't spook her.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away", Brennan confesses. Her answer surprises him and he stops walking. "You were right." She continues. My decision to leave was a reaction spurred by my anxiety about the Gravedigger-case." She reaches over to grab his hand to make sure she has his full attention.

"Look, I haven't told you this before but when we put Taffet away, she threatened me. She told me that this wasn't over. And you know what? I believed her… and I still believe her. I could see in her eyes that she meant every word of it. She's smart and a master of manipulation. I know it's only a matter of time before she gets out and hurts people again. Especially the people I love, seen as it was my testimony that put her away.

Tears are forming in the corner of her eyes and Booth pulls her in for a hug.

"It's okay Bones", he tries to comfort her while gently stroking her dark hair.

"No it's not", Brennan pulls away still facing him. "You almost died Booth.

"So did you Bones!" Booth retorts. He gently traces the outline of her jaw with the side of his index finger to soften his words. Her eyes drop as if she wills herself not to let memories of that day break through the surface. "Hey", Booth whispers. He locks her chin between his thumb and index finger and slowly pulls her chin up to make her look up at him. His heart races at having her shiny eyes so close to his.

"Is that why you really ran away? You thought you could protect me from Taffet by breaking us apart?" Booth asks her softly.

Brennan blinks once, twice before taking a deep breath. "Yes." It's almost an inaudible whisper but he hears it.

His heart does a summersault at hearing her confession. She hadn't left because she was sick of him. It was because she cared for him. A wave of relief crashes over him.

"I'm sorry you didn't tell me about Taffet before Bones. I wouldn't have let you run off on your own!"

"I know Booth. That's exactly why I didn't tell you." She smiles and leans into him, placing a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Wh- What was that for?" Booth stammers.

"I missed you… and I realised something while I was on Maluku", Brennan laughs. "I went away to try and protect you, but you went off to risk your life in some stupid war. Trying to defend your country or your pride or whatever."

Booth chuckles as the irony of the situation hits him too.

"I'd rather we'd risk our lives for each other than for an unknown cause", Brennan admits while closing the gap between them. Her soft lips gently brush up against his, causing Booth's breath to get caught in his throat. Brennan had underestimated the effect of his warm mouth beneath her. The sensation makes her feel lightheaded and her fingers grasp the side of his shirt to steady herself. Their kiss is teasing at first… lips barely touching. Then growing deeper with mutual desire.

Both feeling like this was going somewhere.

_**THE END.**_

**. * . * . ***

**N/B: This is it ! My first official finished Bones-story ! :D *3 cheers* I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you loved or hated about this story. Feel free to encourage me to write some more Bones-fic if you enjoyed this one =)**

**(Thanks to 206 for beta-reading this chapter !) **


End file.
